Star Wars: Altered Universe Acceptance
by M.Uchman
Summary: Oneshot, short. Explores Anakins acceptance of Ahsoka as his Padawan on Christophsis from the moment they meet, then time jumps to my story Returned when the Jedi are on Tatooine as Obi-Wan and Ahsoka come to terms with Anakins attachments. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1: Christophsis

**STAR**

**WARS**

**Altered**

**Universe**

**Acceptance**

**

* * *

**

**THIS IS A ONESHOT TWO CHAPTER VIGNETTE! NOTE THERE IS A TIME LAPSE BETWEEN THE TWO CHAPTERS!**

This vignette will deal with three people, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. Chapter One will take place from a few moments before Anakin and Obi-Wan meet Ahsoka to the moment Anakin accepts her as his Padawan. The second chapter will take place at a point during the year that the Jedi spend on Tatooine in my story Returned and will deal with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both coming to terms with Anakin's marriage to Padme and their children.

NOTE: CHAPTER ONE TAKES CONTENT FROM THE CLONE WARS FILM, RECITING EVENTS ALMOST EXACTLY AS THEY APPEAR IN THE FILM, EXCEPT IN MORE DETAIL. NO INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!

**Disclaimer**: **I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE WHATSOEVER!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Christophsis**

The battle, or so they though was over. Instead, before they could even begin to relax, shells from Separatist tanks began hitting the ground as they closed in the Republic's positions. Clone began racing into defensive positions. One could be hear yelling go several times. General Skywalker came running to a point behind the front lines, but protected well enough, with Cody, Obi-Wan close behind them.

"They're back!" Anakin claimed sarcastically, as Obi-Wan joined Anakin and Cody at the front.

"I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies!" he told him.

"It wasn't _my_ idea to send the ship back!" Anakin responded defensively. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, then turned to the clones.

"Alright men, second wave incoming!" Obi-Wan informed them.

"Rex, you and your men follow me!" Anakin instructed, receiving a curt nod from Obi-Wan before he turned to Cody.

"Cody, battle positions!" he instructed his second in command.

"Up to the front!" Cody called out as he sprinted into action. Everyone moved to the front lines. Shells were still exploding everywhere. The heavy cannons to the rear of the Republic's lines were doing the job of taking out the tanks as they approached, but they weren't going to be able to take out the three incoming 3.6 meter high tri-droids. Of course, that was exactly what Anakin and Torrent Company were dispatched to take care of. Above the droids, Anakin and Torrent Company were waiting on top of a building towering over the tri-droids. Of course, the tri-droids were getting closer and Anakin and Torrent Company hadn't made their move yet.

"Skywalker should've attacked by now!" Cody said, slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, he knows the plan!" obi-Wan reassured him. Above, Rex turned to General Skywalker.

"What's the plan, sir?" he asked.

"Follow me." Anakin told him, and leapt onto one of the tri-droids, followed closely by Rex and Torrent company on jetpacks. With the help of the heavy cannons in the rear, they took out all three tri-droids within minutes. The droids halted their advance. Then, seconds later, they began retreating.

"They're pulling back!" Anakin said, relieved. They then heard the sound of a ship approaching. They both looked up to realize it was a Republic Nu Class Attack Shuttle.

"Looks like help has arrived." Obi-Wan said. They then began to walk in the direction of the shuttle.

"Our cruiser must be back." Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence.

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Anakin told him.

"Well then it looks like our problems are solved! Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin then gave him a look of concern.

"Do you really think its a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?" Anakin asked.

"I spoke to Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher." Obi-Wan told him. Anakin looked at him and chuckled.

"No thanks."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it's part of a Jedi's responsibility to train the next generation."

"A Padawan would just slow me down." Anakin answered. The ramp to the shuttle lowered as they stopped a few feet in front of it. Who left the shuttle, a young Togrutan female, and came down the ramp surprised both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"A Youngling?" Obi-Wan asked of no one in particular. It was more a statement than a question.

"And...who are you supposed to be?" Anakin asked, focusing on the Togrutan.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency." she said.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." Anakin said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help" Obi-Wan informed her.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message." Ahsoka replied.

"Great, they don't even know we're in trouble!" Anakin said, agitated.

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off?" she replied. Anakin exchanged a glance with Obi-Wan, then they both looked to her and Anakin nodded, arms folded. A few moments later, they were in touch with the Jedi cruiser.

"We're under attack by Separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by." a clone said over the communications frequency. The image cut out, replaced seconds later by that of Jedi Grand Master Yoda.

"Master Kenobi. Glad Ahsoka found you, I am." Yoda said in greeting.

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Obi-Wan answered.

"Send reinforcements to you, I will." the rest of what Yoda was saying was never heard, for the transmission blurred and was cut, replaced by the clone that had connected them to the Temple.

"We lost the transmission, sir." he said. Another clone entered and spoke.

"We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived. We'll get back to you as soon as we can." he said, and the transmission was cut. The three Jedi exchanged glances.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to hold out a little longer." Anakin said.

"My Apologies, young one. It's time for a proper introduction." Obi-Wan said, after nodded to Anakin's statement.

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." she answered.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master." Obi-Wan told her. Instead of smiling, she looked confused. Anakin caught it and wondered why.

'_Oh no. I don't like where this is going._' he thought, and then fear was realized.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker." she said, pointing directly to Anakin.

"What?! No, no, no, no no, no! There must be some mistake. _He's_ the one who wanted the Padawan!" Anakin said, pointing to Obi-Wan.

"No! Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." she said in a snippy attitude.

"But that doesn't make any se..." Anakin began.

"We'll have to sort this out later. It wont be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons." Obi-Wan said, cutting him off. As much as he liked to see Anakin suffer just a little bit once in a while, they needed to focus on the here and now, as his own Master, Qui-Gon would say. Of course, Qui-Gon was no longer alive, having been killed on Naboo nearly 11 years prior by the Sith Lord Darth Maul.

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post." Anakin said, sounding defeated.

"Better take her with you." Obi-Wan said, patting Ahsoka on the back. Although they couldn't see his face, Obi-Wan could just imagine Anakin rolling his eyes in disgust. Ahsoka only shook her head with a smirk on her face as she followed Anakin.

"What's the status, Rex?" Anakin asked as they approached the lookout post.

"Quiet for now, sir. They're gearing up for another assault. Who's the Youngling?" he replied as he looked to Ahsoka.

"I'm Master Skywalker's _Padawan_. The name's Ahsoka Tano" she replied yet again in a snippy attitude.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan." Rex said, looking confused.

"There's been a mix up, the Youngling isn't with me." Anakin replied.

"Stop calling me that! You're stuck with me, Skyguy." she told him, again smirking. Her attitude was beginning to annoy him. He wasn't going to say anything until Rex started laughing, though he tried to suppress it.

"What did you just call me? Don't get snippy with me, little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan."

"Maybe I'm not, but Master Yoda thinks I am."

"Well you're not with Master Yoda now, so if you're ready, you better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a little _respect_ can go a long way." Anakin told her. On the inside, Rex was horrified. He wasn't dumping her on him, was he? That's when he realized he was.

"Uhm..right. Come on, Youngling." he said.

"Padawan!" she answered, still using her snippy attitude. They walked for a little before Ahsoka broke the silence.

"Have you thought about moving that line back, Captain? They'd have better cover that way." she said.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but...General Skywalker thinks they're fine where they are." he answered.

"So...if you're a Captain...and I'm a Jedi...then...technically I outrank you, right?" she asked.

"In _my_ book, experience outranks everything." Rex replied.

"Well, if experience outranks everything, I guess I'd better start getting some." she said, then heard what sounding like tank movement coming from the Separatist lines, instead it wasn't tanks.

"What's that?" she asked, then looked to see for herself, realizing she probably already knew the answer.

"Not good. We've got an energy shield. That's going to make things damn near impossible. If you wanted experience little one, it looks like you're about to get plenty!" he told her, and they then jogged back to report to General Skywalker. Instead, they found them waiting with a holomap of the area protected by the shield. What's worse, the shield was expanding.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops." Obi-Wan said.

"Heavy cannons are going to be useless against that!" Rex stated.

"As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. that might level the playing field a bit." Obi-Wan suggested. Ahsoka came to stank by Master Kenobi and spoke up.

"If that shield's going to be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Ahsoka suggested.

"Easier said than done." Rex said.

'_Great, I actually agree with the Youngling. Obi-Wan's never going to let me live this down._' Anakin thought before clearing his throat.

"Well I, for one...agree with her. Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it. That's the key." Anakin said.

"Right then. Perhaps the two of you can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together?" Obi-Wan responded.

"Can do, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka told him.

"I'll decide what we do." Anakin replied, figuring he might as well keep her in line for as long as she was here.

"If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected here." he said, pointing to different spots on the map.

"They won't have much time. The droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they're right on top of our cannons, then they'll blow them away." Rex told them.

"We'll figure out a way! Come on Master, lets go." Ahsoka explained, again trying to be snippy.

'_You know, I might as well start calling her Snips...hey that's actually a good idea._' Anakin though as he turned to follow her.

"If we survive this, _Snips_, you and are going to have a talk." he told her, to which she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: At this point, Obi-Wan and Rex are no longer involved in this part of the story as they are in the film. It will be entirely from Anakin and Ahsoka's perspective. Some new dialogue has been added in to fill in some gaps I felt needed to be addressed.**

**

* * *

**

As Ahsoka and Anakin came to an overpass overlooking the droid army, they stopped. Anakin began scanning the droid lines with his binoculars as Ahsoka hopped down to join him.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"Huh! I thought _you_ were the one with the plan!" Anakin retorted. He was just beginning to get used to her presence.

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm! You're the one with experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from." she replied, again with the snippy attitude.

'_Does she ever give up?_' he wondered. He would have continued, but instead focused on the here and now, as Obi-Wan had taught him, allowing himself a small smile before continuing.

"Well first, we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines." Anakin said.

"Why don't we just go around, outflank them?" she asked.

"That'd take too long." he answered.

"Sneak through the middle then?"

"Impossible. Unless you can turn yourself into a droid..." he said, muttering the last part to himself.

"Alright, you win. My first lesson will be to wait while _you_ come up with the answer." she said, finally giving up. Anakin, however, didn't notice, being too caught up in the moment at his own revelation.

"Well, the waits over, I've got a plan!" Anakin said.

"That was fast!" she retorted. Anakin glared at her.

"Here's the plan. We're going to sneak through the middle." he told her.

"You just said it was impossible!"

"Yeah, but not for a droid."

"And just how are we supposed to become a droid, walk up to them and say roger, roger?"

'_I knew it, she's not going to give up._' he thought. He then pointed to a crate and told her his plan. She looked from the crate to him at least twice before finally leaving her gaze on him.

"You've got to be kidding. We aren't actually going to try getting past thousands of droids under a _crate_?!" she asked, alarmed.

"Don't tell me you're refusing to follow orders?" he replied. This time, she let out an angry sigh and rolled her eyes as they placed the crate in the middle of the roadway, then clambered under it with her Master. Moments later, the shield passed over them.

"This is a stupid plan! We should just fight these guys instead of just sneaking around!" Ahsoka hissed.

"Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us, you can cross their lines, and let their lines cross you!" he replied calmly.

"If you say so." she answered, and they began moving. After a few moments, the sound of machinery pounding against the ground grew farther away then ceased to be heard. Ahsoka was at this point impressed.

"I think we made it past all them, Master. We may pull this off yet!" she said, excited.

"We still have a way to go before we get to the generator station!" Anakin replied.

"Do we still need this thing? I can't take it anymore, I have to stand up!" Ahsoka said uneasily but with determination. They stood, but kept the crate over their heads.

"You have _got_ to be careful! You never know what you're going to run into!" Anakin scolder her. As if on queue, they ran right into a droideka. To make matters worse, it had its own personal shield generator. It only lost its shield when it curled up into its rolling position, but it was in its standing position, and had its shield up.

"You see what I mean?!" he called to her as they ignited their lightsabers. There was no way they were going to get any of the blaster bolts it fired at them to get deflected and past its own shield and score a hit.

"We can't beat its shield!" Ahsoka said.

'_As if I didn't know that!_' He thought to himself. "Run!"

'What?! Jedi don't run!"

"I said run!" he told her again, this time with force, and she obeyed. He ran to catch up to her as the droideka started rolling to follow, now vulnerable to attack.

"Ahsoka, stop!"

"Make up your mind!"

"I said stop!" he told her., and again she obeyed, and sliced into the droideka before it had a chance to stop rolling. Anakin stopped a few paces ahead of her and as the droideka came to him in two pieces, he destroyed it completely.

"Good! You take direction well." Anakin said smugly. Ahsoka glared at him in a scowl, then followed him as he walked in the direction of the shield generator station. They walked for a while, not speaking. Then they spotted the shield generator.

"There it is! Come on." Ahsoka said, and they began walking to the generator. As they got close, they stopped behind a piece of wreckage.

"Stay close. We've got to be careful." Anakin told her. Instead of listening, however, she sprinted out in front of him.

"Come on!" she called out.

"Wait!" he called after her, attempting to grab her.

"Why? we're almost there, its right..." she began, but was cut off as a metal antennae grazed against her leg and droids began popping out of the ground.

"I said _wait_!"

"Oops.."

'Forget about the droids, set those charges!" Anakin yelled. As she proceeded to do so, a droid came up behind her. Before it could do anything, she leapt behind it and cut it in half. She then used the force to push the top half away. It wasn't until it hit multiple antennae in the ground that she realized her mistake. More droids pooped out of the ground as Anakin finished off the last of the first group that had emerged.

"Sorry!" she called out.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" he asked, agitated.

"Setting the charges." she muttered to himself. She then set all the charges, then turned around in time to see her Master surrounded by droids.

"I could use a little help!" He called to her.

"Skyguy, _don't move_!" she replied, then pulled a wall that had a hole in the center of it down on top of the droids with the Force.

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" he said, horrified and ducking at the same time. miraculously, he ended up unharmed, with all the droids demolished. Instead of being thankful, he was agitated and angry as Ahsoka ran down to him.

"Ugh, you could've gotten me killed!" he yelled at her.

"I know what I'm doing! " she answered.

"I had _everything_ under control!" he yelled back. Ironically, she was the only one that wasn't exactly yelling. Until now, of course.

"I _just_ saved your _life_!" she yelled back at him. He glared at her, and she glared back. A long silence ensued, with her master finally breaking it.

"Did you get the charges set?" he asked, still very much agitated.

"Yes!" she replied, just as agitated as he was.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked, calming himself down a bit. She responded by hitting a switch on her armband communicator, and the generator blew up, the shield collapsing. He then communicated with Captain Rex for a situation report. Everything was contained. He turned to Ahsoka. She was sitting on the wall she had brought down, and desperately trying to avoid his gaze. That much he knew. Ahsoka had her own issues, and she was sure they were radiating off of her.

'_First, I help him make a plan to take the shield down, then we run into trouble...twice, and both times it's my fault. Then I manage to almost get him killed. What am I even doing here? Maybe Master Skywalker is right. I don't belong here. I certainly don't deserve to be his Padawan._' she thought as Anakin sat next to her. she thought he was going to yell at her, but instead he spoke in a calm tone.

"You're reckless little one. You never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan." he told her.

'_Great, thanks for the confidence boost, Skyguy. Why don't you just tell me I won't make it at all and send me back? You don't even like me anyway._' she thought, still looking at the ground, her eyes closed.

'_You know, she's not that bad. I have a feeling the Council assigned her to me as a sort of challenge. I'm pretty sure it was Obi-Wan's idea. It had to be. His way of getting back at me for ten years of anguish, as he would put it. Oh, whet the hell. I might as well do it. Besides, there's something about her. I like her._' Anakin thought, then turned his head to face her.

"But you might make it as mine." he said. This got Ahsoka's attention, and she immediately jerked her head up and opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled then, something she knew at this point was a rarity for him, and she smiled back.

"Come on." Anakin said, and they both made their way to the LAAT that had landed a few feet away.

* * *

**OK all! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of this unannounced story! YES, I realize this is the biggest chapter of any story I've ever written, and you probably will not see another chapter as huge as this in any of my stories! Anyway, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Review Responses****:**

**Zedax: The first chapter is like the movie, yes. I just made sure that from the point the sheild is discovered by Obi-Wan and crew it goes on from just Anakin and Ahsoka's perspective.**

**MissCHSparkles: Thank you! I am glad that you liked it. This next chapter is something I've been wanting to write but didn't put in my first story Returned. Involves Obi-Wan and Anakin discussing his near fall to the dark side and why Anakin never told Obi-Wan about his marriage. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

** Revelations**

Three days. That's how long it had been since they had landed on Tatooine. It was how long it had been since Anakin had made himself scarce. He hadn't spoken to anyone, even Padme. Today should not have been any different. He needed time to think, to clear his mind. Not four days ago, he'd submitted to Palpatine.

'_No, not Palpatine. Sidious._' he thought. Sidious had been manipulating him from the start, and Anakin knew it. His train of though was interrupted by a rapping on his door, and he quickly returned to reality. It was Obi-Wan. How he hadn't sensed his approach was beyond him.

"Anakin, I know you're here." he heard him call out into the room. Anakin didn't move. A moment later, another rapping on his door.

"Anakin, open the door. We need to talk." Obi-Wan tried again. Another moment later and no movement, Obi-Wan was about to rap on the door one last time when it opened to reveal Anakin, annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Obi-Wan? I told the Council I wanted to be left alone." he said.

"Yes, you did. You said nothing, however, about a Master talking to his old Padawan." he answered.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Shouldn't I? You refuse to talk to anyone, Anakin. Even Padme is worried about you."

"I'm fine, Master. Now if you'll excuse me..." he said, closing the door. Before he could, Obi-Wan put his had on it to keep it open.

"You are not fine, Anakin. If you were fine, you wouldn't have been sitting in this room sulking for three days." Obi-Wan pointed out, and he was right. No one in their right mind would sulk in a room by themselves for three days unless something was wrong, and something was wrong. He hated admitting it to Obi-Wan, but he knew when something was wrong. He always knew. Anakin stepped aside, letting Obi-Wan enter. As he did, the door closed behind him. Obi-Wan took a seat, and waited. After a few moments, it became apparent he would have to begin for him.

"Now, what's bothering you? Is it Palpatine?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't want to bring it up, but if he was going to help him, he had to try to get to the root of the issue, hopefully before Anakin blew up at him. Frankly, he was surprised he hadn't done so yet. Anakin looked at him.

"That man...that _thing_ is a Sith. He was my friend, Obi-Wan. He manipulated me all these years, and I couldn't see it! I want him dead, Master, and I know I shouldn't."

"Anakin, revenge is not the Jedi way."

"How do you know?!" Anakin yelled. He regretted it almost immediately.

"I know, Anakin, because I am a Master and you are not. Nor are you likely to be if you continue to think this way." Obi-Wan responded. He hadn't meant it to sound so harsh.

"Don't tell me how to think, Obi-Wan! I'll kill the murdering bastard by myself if I have to!" he yelled back, making for the door. Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Anakin, come to your senses! If you strike out in anger, you will be doing precisely what he wants you to do!" Obi-Wan answered. And there it was, the line that had been used on him so often. It still had the same effect it had always had on him, forcing him to think about his actions. There was a long pause before Anakin finally sat down on the sofa next to Obi-Wan, and he knew his words had had the desired effect.

"I'm sorry, Master. It's just that this poison...it's fighting me, and I'm getting too tired to fight back. I don't know..."

"You don't know what to do, and you're afraid of what will happen if this poison gains control over you." Obi-Wan finished for him. Anakin nodded, trying not to have an emotional breakdown like he'd had the first time on Geonosis, the day he'd lost his arm to Dooku. Obi-Wan let out a sigh, a sign that he was concerned for him.

"It's alright to be afraid once in a while, Anakin. I should know, you do a pretty thorough job of scaring me half to death with your flying with me in the co-pilots seat." Obi-Wan said. He knew making witty comments like these always put Anakin in a better mood.

"Come on, Master, last time wasn't my fault. The ship was too damaged, and if you remember, we lost half the ship just trying to land." he answered.

"Oh, I know. You just better hope your Padawan doesn't find out about it. She'd probably give you a lecture. Force knows I've tried."

"She's already lectured me on my habit of getting shot down at least 10 times since the incident with the Hutt. I don't think I want to hear another one, because if she finds out about this one I'll never hear the end of it. But Master, I don't know how to fight this. I've never been poisoned before."

"I suggest, then, that you speak with your Padawan about it. Remember the Blue Shadow Virus incident? That virus is not unlike the poison in your bloodstream, except for the fact that it is fighting to bring you to the dark side rather than kill you. If anyone knows about being poisoned and fighting it off long enough for help to arrive, she does."

"But that's the point, Master. This time, help isn't coming. They thought this thing was gone when the healers examined me after I was...well, you know."

"Rescued? Come on, now, I've had to admit it plenty of times. And besides, you don't really know if help isn't coming unless you try, Anakin, and the first step towards getting help is knowing where to look."

"Oh, I already know where to look. Sidious. He poisoned me, and he can stop it. I think the only way is to kill him. I know that the farther I am from him, the more dormant it becomes, and the easier it is to be myself. Being on Tatooine, as much as I hate saying this, has helped, Master. I mean, it isn't exactly active, but it isn't being dormant either. It's like it wants me to know it's there but that it can't do anything unless I leave the planet." Anakin told him. Obi-Wan nodded, but then gave him a look that said he was about to ask something difficult. Anakin didn't need to actually think to know what it was.

"Well then it appears that issue is resolved. I still, however, have one issue I want to discuss with you. Why didn't you tell me, Anakin?" he asked.

"You mean about my marriage?" Anakin replied in askance, as if he really needed to. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Obi-Wan, I...I don't know what to say. I should have told you. I just...if I told you, would you have told the Council?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan knew the rules. In fact, he lived by the code, but as much as he cared for Anakin, had he been able to tell him two years ago of his marriage, he probably would have gone straight to the Council. But today, after all that had happened, he had come to realize that if he had known and gone to the Council, it would have probably driven him away. After a moment, he looked to his former apprentice.

"Honestly, if you had told me two years ago, I would have." Obi-Wan said, but he seemed as if he wanted to say more.

"But...?"

"But, after everything that's happened in the last two years, especially the last few days, I realize that had you told me two years ago and had I gone to the Council, it would have been a mistake. So no, Anakin, had you told me about your marriage, knowing what I know now, I would not have told the Council. I know I've been harsh on you, and that because of that you felt you couldn't trust me with your marriage, and I'm sorry for that."

"It isn't your fault, Master, you were raised that way. I was too, but then again I didn't exactly turn out to be a by-the-book Jedi."

"Yes, so it would appear. You still did well, though, and being a teacher has softened you at least a little. She's very much like you, you know."

"Ahsoka is a good Jedi, Master. She's strong, and she probably knows better than I do sometimes. She knows to come to me when she needs to talk. There are times, though, when she's too determined to solve things herself that she thinks she doesn't need my help. And me softer? Where've you been the last two years, Master?" he asked. It only took a moment for the understanding to settle in that it was meant as a joke. Their moods lightened and hopefully problems solved, they left the room. Obi-Wan went to speak to the Council, or what was left of it, while Anakin went to find Ahsoka. Whatever it was she thought she could fix on her own this time was something he was determined to help her with.

* * *

**OK all! Here's the second chapter! Third chapter will be an Anakin/Ahsoka/Padme chapter, and if you can't figure out what they're going to be discussing, then you need to reread chapters one and two, lol. Anyway, enjoy and please do review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Visions and Revelations

**Review Responses****:**

**swcwf22**: **Thank you! I actually went back and watched the christophsis battle slowly, pausing it at parts to write the chapter because I wanted it to be as exact as possible. I did add a little part in where Ahsoka complains that Anakin's plan to get last the shield wont work, something I though was missing from the movie. Anyway, this chapter deals with Ahsoka's reaction to Master Plo's death, and she tells him shes been having visions, setting the stage for Chapter Four which will be solely about Ahsoka's visions, along with the healing process she undergoes to deal with Master Plo's death.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

** Visions and Resolutions**

Anakin practically had to go door to door to find her. After about an hour, he was just about ready to give up, when he decided to check the spaceport docking area they had privately rented out. He found her working on his fighter, along with Artoo. He was letting his Force signature flow off of him. Usually this got her attention, but when he walked up behind her, she didn't stop working.

"When I said to let me finish my work first, I meant it!" she said. She was agitated, angry even. Instead of answering her, he glared at her, then turned on his heel to leave, letting his disappointment radiate off of him. It got her full attention, because she stopped what she was doing and turned around. Anakin didn't notice, because he was already starting to walk away.

"Master, wait!" she called out. He could hear the urgency in her voice, and he could feel her embarrassment radiating off of her in waves as he stopped and turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was one of the deck hands trying to borrow Artoo again." she said. He knew she meant the apology, but he also knew her excuse was pretty much made up. Probably because she didn't know what else to say. He turned to face her.

"You need to be careful with who you talk to like that, Snips." he said, trying not to sound as if he was scolding her.

"I know, Master. I just...I didn't sense you coming. My mind was elsewhere." she answered. He nodded.

"Artoo, can you finish this on your own?" Anakin asked his droid, who beeped a cheerful affirmative. He then led his Padawan out of the hangar and into one of the many vacant office rooms, where they both sat. Anakin waited for her to say something, but she didn't.

"What's on your mind, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing, Master, I'm fine." she said. But she wasn't fine, and they both knew it.

"Look, I know you think you can work out whatever it is on your own, but when you start to hurt other people's feelings you need to come to me. I'm not scolding you, and I don't want to give you lecture. I only want to help you. I can't do that if you won't tell me what's wrong." Anakin told her. She looked to the floor, embarrassed. At least he was getting somewhere.

"I don't know, Master. I'm not sure how to handle this. I've never had to deal with something like this before." she replied.

"You mean the death of Master Plo." he said. It was more a statement than a question. She nodded.

"I know exactly how you feel, Ahsoka. More than you know." Anakin told her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her about the Tusken Raiders nearly four years ago. But then she was curious.

"I remember now. You knew your mother, spent almost your entire childhood with her. I know it was slavery back then, but at least you had each other. I still don't understand though. How would you know how I feel? I mean, you still talk to your mother, right?" she answered. And there it was. She had asked him a question that he didn't really want to answer. He thought for a moment, then decided to tell her a version of the truth. He would tell her the rest later, when they were both ready. He took a deep breath.

"My mother died when I was your age, Snips. I went through pretty much the same things you're going through now." he said. Ahsoka only gaped at him, a look of understanding finally making its way onto her features.

"How did you deal with it? How do you get rid of the pain?" she asked.

"You can't get rid of the pain, Snips. Force knows I wish you could. You can, however, control your pain so it doesn't effect your judgment. Over time, it will seem like it's gone away, but it will still be there." Anakin said.

"But how do I control it, Master?" she asked.

"I'll teach you, but you're not going to like it." he replied. Ahsoka groaned. she knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"Meditation?" she asked hesitantly, for once not being snippy and argumentative.

"I know, Snips, I hate it too, but it's the only way. I'll help you through the first sessions until you can do it on your own. Then we'll go back to our regular sessions. Come to think of it, our regular meditation sessions kind of amounted to next to none." he said.

"Well...we seem to have plenty of time to catch up on them." she said sarcastically.

"See, you're doing better already and we haven't even started the first session," he replied. She looked at him and smiled, but he could tell it was forced. Something was still bothering her, and he could tell she was both embarrassed and ashamed.. "Something's still bothering you, Ahsoka. What is it?"

"I...Master, I've been having dreams, nightmares." she told him hesitantly.

"How long have you been having them for?" he asked.

"Since Master Plo and I returned to the Temple with that kid who tried to kill Master Windu. But Master, they don't feel like nightmares. They feel like visions. Of the past or future, I don't know yet." she answered. She looked to the floor. Apparently she thought she was about to be lectured.

"Who else knows you've been having these visions?" Anakin asked her.

"Master Yoda knows. You were away on a mission and I didn't know what else to do." she told him, this time looking up at him.

"Though I would have preferred that you'd come to me first, you did the right thing. I should tell you, I've had visions myself within the last few days. Did you have any visions since Utapau?" he asked.

"I had one the night I arrived and then two nights ago, before Obi-Wan came to get me to find you, then again last night. Do you think maybe our visions are linked?" she asked.

"The last time I had a vision I went to Master Yoda about it. He didn't really help, but it kind of all worked out in the end anyway."

"At least now I know why you nearly ran me over the days ago. I was on my way to tell you I was going to Utapau in the morning to relieve Master Kenobi but you seemed like you were in a hurry, so I just left that message in our quarters."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't exactly myself that evening."

"That wasn't too hard to figure out, Skyguy."

"Very funny, Snips. Now its my turn to discuss my problem with you."

"You have a problem? Sorry." she said, having received a glare that told her he was serious.

"The reason I came to find you...well...Force, I'll just ask. I know I've lied to you about Padme, and I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know how you would react if I told you. I _was_ going to tell you the other day, but you had already left for Utapau. I won't ask you to stay if you don't want to." he said.

"Why would I want to request a new Master? I don't have a problem with your marriage and your kids, Skyguy. I hate that no attachment rule as much as you do. I'm just surprised you haven't bothered to notice it yet." she replied.

"Why didn't you say so two years ago? I could have gotten this off my chest then!" he said, raising his voice.

"I didn't know you hated the rule too! I thought if I told you I'd get a nice long lecture about it!" she said, raising her voice in turn. Anakin calmed visibly. Yelling at Ahsoka and her yelling back at him wasn't going to get them anywhere. He'd learned that nearly three years ago on Teth. Instead, they both ended up apologizing. Then Anakin told her that had she told him two years ago, he wouldn't have lectured her, but praised her.

"Great, the one thing I decide never to tell you and its the one thing you would have praised me for. I guess I still have a lot of learning to do if my sense of how you'll handle things is that bad." she said.

"That may be a problem if I go to confront Sidious and die in the attempt, Snips." he told her.

"Well until then, like I said the day we met, you're stuck with me, Skyguy." she replied, and for the first time in what seemed like a long time, Anakin's smile didn't seem forced.

* * *

**OK all! Here's the third chapter! I know I said it was going to be Anakin/Padme/Ashoka, but I changed it to be just Anakin/Ahsoka because I wanted to explore the visions Ahsoka has in the Season Three preview. Next chapter will go more in depth with Ahsoka's visions. In all honesty, however, when I first started this story, I had only planned three chapters. One on Christophsis, One about Obi-Wan and Anakin accepting Anakins marriage and dealing with his near fall to the dark side, and one with Ahsoka and Padme. Of course, I keep thinking of stuff to throw into the story so, lol. Yes, I know I have yet to include Padme in the story but I promise, Padme will enter the story in a couple of chapters! Anyway, enjoy and please do review!  
**


End file.
